


Finders Keepers

by Dame_Syrup (mary_pseud)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Don't copy to other sites, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 22:30:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19118989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mary_pseud/pseuds/Dame_Syrup
Summary: For the kinkmeme prompt: Ainley!Master/The Rani - Timeladies have two clitorises





	Finders Keepers

"I wish you'd just tell me," the Master almost purred into the Rani's ear – or rather, to the back of her neck as she lay sprawled on the velvet coverlet. "It would make things-"

"-so much simpler for you, I know." She looked over her shoulder and grinned, that razor-sharp smile that make her cheekbones stand out. "But simple is not always the way to go. It's hardly scientific."

"All right, all right," he muttered to himself, peeling off his clothes and admiring the contrast between the Rani's copper-tinged skin and the red bedclothes. "Let us be scientific, then."

Rather than start from her centre and work out, he cupped her bare foot in one bare hand and started to stroke it, carefully, watching the sole flush a little at his gestures.

"Surely you don't think that it's there?' There was a laugh in her voice. "I'd be having an orgasm every time I went out for a stroll!"

"That would be a very sound evolutionary strategy," he mused, letting just his fingertip tickle between each curled toe, to make certain nothing was hidden between them. "It would promote physical exertion for the female-"

"But it would also reward her for running away from the male," she decided. "No."

The Master let his eyelids drop for a moment, admiring the well-rounded expanses of female flesh before him. Now that he was done with the foot, he started to work his way up the back of one calf (which was just on the right side of overripe). And behind her knee, he spotted a very small brown-pink mole.

Was it a mole? Or was it what he was searching for, the second centre of the Rani's pleasure? He decided to feign that he hadn't seen the mole. Gently, he let his lips and beard brush over her skin, up her calf, barely touching her, pretending that his attention as drawn more to the riot of dark auburn hair between her thighs.

Then he attacked. His mouth surged down her leg, devouring the little mole, stabbing it with his tongue, rolling it over and over – and over – and over –

The Rani was silent, but he swore he could hear the telepathic equivalent of a giggle.

"Damn," he said regretfully. "Well, I suppose I shall have to keep going."

And he did. He carefully explored her ribs and around and under her magnificent breasts; he ran his fingertips along her ears and under her brows and over her scalp (that took a long time, carefully massaging and testing her skin, looking for the slightest bump or hollow that might be what he sought); he examined her arms and her stomach and her fine-haired navel and inside her elbows and the magnificent slopes of her back and arse. He even checked her other foot before finally rolling away onto his back in defeat.

He was sore; his neck and back tired from moving over her, his fingers almost abraded from caresses. He did not move, lying there limp with his eyes closed in exhaustion as he heard the Rani move on the bed. Probably rising on one elbow to smirk at him, confident in her hidden secrets.

He felt her mouth against his ear, heard her whisper, "You haven't been intimate with very many-"

"That is none of your concern," he snapped. He did not even bother opening his eyes. "You have won, I'll grant you that. And it probably is some compensation for the incident involving the shortage of rope."

"Well, yes, but I am still very, very aroused," she purred. "I'm so aroused that I'm going to tell you a secret. _The_ secret."

Now he opened his eyes, and smiled up at her, the lazy smile of a satisfied panther. His cock twitched at the sight of her flushed face. "Rani, I am old enough to know that there are no limits to a woman's secrets."

She arched one eyebrow. "And I am old enough to know that you are a silver-tongued flatterer, always."

He bobbed his chin downwards and curled his back, miming a bow to her perceptiveness.

"No, the secret I have to tell you," she rose to her knees and knelt over his chest, "is that for this Time Lady, and this regeneration, my second clitoris? Is right next to the first one."

He stared up at her, her perfectly contoured torso and thick pubic thatch, and peeking through that secret hair the lines of her labia and not one, but two narrow clitoral hoods, red with excitement and wet with her juices. He imagined making her wetter there, indeed; wetting her with his tongue, spreading that wetness with his fingers, and then ploughing deep inside her and riding her, carrying her with him to ecstasy.

"Beautiful," he breathed. "And all mine."

"Only for tonight," she said, letting her knees spread, bringing her crotch closer and closer to his face. "Tomorrow, we continue repairing my TARDIS, and the night after that, you're all mine."

"A sweeter fate could not be imagined," he promised her, before his mouth grew too busy for speech.


End file.
